Cuentos compartidos
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: —Hermoso— murmuraron al mismo tiempo los dos, aunque se referían a cosas distintas no pudieron evitar reír y Makoto fingió que también hablaba de las medusas. Por otra lado Gou aún se preguntaba ¿en dónde estaban Haru y su hermana? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? [MakoGou] [HaruFem!Rin].


**Cuentos compartidos**

**Disclaimer: **Ficción hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro.

Realidad Alterna con uso de la versión femenina de Rin ¿cómo habría sido si...?

* * *

—Hermana, por favor, ándale, di que sí y prometo no volver a…

—Ya te dije que no, Gou, no iré. No insistas.

—Pero mamá no me dejará salir si tú no vas, por favor— le pidió Gou, parándose enfrente de su hermana mayor, interponiéndose entre ella y la escalera. Juntó sus manos y la miró suplicante.

—Gou estoy cansada, ya te dije que no iré. Además eres muy pequeña para salir con chicos, más en esta fecha.

—No es únicamente salir con chicos ni la fecha, es ir a la inauguración, es…—Gou se interrumpió y su hermana arqueó una ceja, la pequeña no pensaba decir más, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencida con facilidad. Ella en verdad quería salir con él.

—Podrías ir con tus amigas— replicó la mayor, intentando acceder a las escaleras una vez más. Ante el impedimento bufó molesta, dejó caer su pesada maleta y malhumorada empujó a la más pequeña, tanto en edad como estatura.

—Me lo debes, Jin— le reclamó Gou, sentándose en el primer escalón. Deliberadamente se abrazó y apoyó en la pared. Cerró los ojos y escuchó perfectamente cuando Jin se detuvo a mitad del camino. Escuchó el suspiro que salió de los labios ajenos y supo que con un poquito que agregara conseguiría su objetivo. —Nunca estás en casa y el poco tiempo que tenemos juntas ni siquiera me haces caso. Dices que soy pequeña para salir con chicos, que lo haga con mis amigas, pero ¿qué sabes? No conoces nada de mí y no pareces dispuesta a hacerlo.

—No puedes ni siquiera hacerme un pequeño favor, sólo es salir conmigo y ver qué tipo de chico me pretende—Gou se puso de pie, no pensaba decir todo eso, pero una vez que habló le costó trabajo detenerse. Poco a poco las molestias acumuladas con el paso del tiempo empezaron a salir, una tras otra y su tono de voz se volvió, incontrolablemente, más alto— pero está bien ¿sabes? Hoy no saldré con él, tal vez ya ni lo haga. Pero después lo más fácil será mentirle a mamá, decir que iré con mis amigas y ya. Ni tú ni ella saben si es verdad o no y por lo visto no tienen ni tiempo ni ganas de comprobar mi versión.

Gou se giró para ver a su hermana mayor con fiereza, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas coloreadas por las emociones que sus propias palabras causaron en ella. Sin embargo, cuando su rojiza mirada se clavó en la de su hermana la molestia se empezó a evaporar y consideró que tal vez se había excedido.

El silencio se había hecho cada vez más pesado, roto por el _tic-tac_ del reloj. Jin no había cambiado de postura, a mitad de las escaleras se erguía casi como una reina y la admiración que Gou siempre había sentido por ella enfrió sus emociones, permitiéndole apreciar la forma en que los labios de su hermana estaban apretados, la carencia de color en sus mejillas y la sombra violácea debajo de los ojos.

Apreció el cansancio en su hermana, pero Gou se preguntó si era por la natación, por sus clases y la exigencia académica o por lo verdad que le había echado en cara. No obstante, la menor de las Matsuoka no estaba arrepentida, tal vez se había excedido, tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar, pero indudablemente era verdad y decirlo la había aligerado.

— ¿A qué hora es?

— ¿Ah?

—La salida, Gou ¿a qué hora es?— Gou parpadeó sorprendida. Pero al instante se recobró y miró el reloj de su celular. También notó la notificación de un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

—En dos horas él vendrá a recoger_nos. _—Respondió con rapidez, abriendo el mensaje y confirmando que era de él.

—Bien, me avisas cuando llegue. Le hablaré a mamá para avisar que sí iremos— el tono de voz de Jin se había mantenido calmado, casi frío y de no haber sido por todas las ideas que viajaban de manera atropellada en la mente de Gou, la menor se habría dado cuenta de la melancolía que se filtraba a través de ella, amenazando con quebrarla conforme más hablara.

Mas Gou en esos momentos estaba más atenta al mensaje que le pedía confirmación de la salida. Ella al instante le marcó y sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estómago cuando escuchó la cálida voz del chico por el móvil.

—Sí podré ir— dijo precipitadamente tras saludarlo— mi hermana aceptó acompañarnos.

—Fabuloso, él también irá con nosotros, no fue tan complicado que aceptara, después de todo ama el agua, el mar y lo que se relaciona. —La risa que escuchó la contagió, acompañada del alivio por poder tener su añorada cita y con algo de suerte todo mejoraría.

—Ella también, pero a veces se pone un poco difícil.

— ¿En serio? No recuerdo que fuera así, ella era de sonrisa fácil y muy sociable.

—Lo era antes de irse para allá— murmuró. "Ese país le hizo daño y me regresó otra hermana" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo— ya lo verás, que no te sorprenda, eh senpai.

—No, no, no te preocupes Kou, más sorpresa que verla en los regionales sin saber que ya tenía prácticamente dos años en Japón no creo.

—Le dijiste a…— el nombre quedó suspendido en los labios de Gou cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermana en dirección al baño, sacó el aire contenido cuando la puerta se cerró. No obstante él le entendió perfectamente.

—No, pensé que si le decía se negaría. Antes lo irritaba mucho, ¿sabes?

— ¿Si?— la duda fue clara en el tono de Gou, que además frunció un poco la frente y nariz, no entendía cómo alguien podía irritarse ante la luminosa presencia que había tenido antes su hermana. Ahora no se le haría raro, pero en el pasado era inimaginable, no lo entendía.

—Sí— confirmó él risueño— pero no lo juzgues mal, Kou. Creo que lo que más irritación le causaba era no entender los sentimientos que ella le provocaba con sus sonrisas, con sus preguntas y con la admiración que no se molestaba en ocultar. Lo apenaba.

—No se me hace raro— respondió Matsuoka tras reflexionar un poco— él es muy serio. No sé si tengan química, ahora ella también lo es.

— ¿Dudas? ¿Crees que hacemos mal? —Cuestionó y la preocupación se filtró con toda claridad.

—No sé— respondió con honestidad— pero... aún así quiero intentarlo. Cuando éramos pequeñas ella siempre hablaba de él: de lo bien que nadaba, de lo extraño que se le hacía que no se preocupara por sus tiempos, odiaba no poder nada con él por ser chica y la vez que lo hizo regresó tan feliz.

"Si puedo verla sonreír como aquella vez, valdrá la pena" pensó Gou.

—Tal vez a los dos les hace falta, al menos, distraerse— murmuró él.

Ella asintió aunque él no la pudiera ver y por unos breves momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que unas pequeñas voces se escucharon por el otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, Cielos, llevamos mucho tiempo hablando, senpai— exclamó Gou consciente del tiempo por primera vez. Se lamentó en silencio el saldo y agregó— lo veo en 1 hora y media ¿si recuerda bien la dirección?

—Claro, claro y disculpa si quieres te repongo…

—No, no es necesario senpai, mucho hace con ayudarme en esta ocasión. Lo veo en un rato.

—Claro, ahí estaremos puntuales.

Gou colgó y por un momento abrazó su celular con expresión soñadora. Ver a su senpai ya valía la pena y si de paso ayudaba a su hermana sabría que todo iba bien. Subió animada las escaleras y casi choca con Jin cuando ella salió del baño.

Las hermanas se vieron a los ojos fijamente, sin saber qué decirse, la conversación que acababan de tener aún flotaba incómoda entre ambas. Gou abrió la boca y la cerró, Jin por su parte desvió la mirada, se llevó la mano al cuello y se encaminó a su cuarto.

—Deberías arreglarte si quieres estar lista a tiempo— dijo en voz tan baja que por un momento Gou dudó haberla escuchado, se giró y la vio entrar a su cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar, un poco más fuerte en esta ocasión— no es cortés hacer esperar a la gente.

…

Diez minutos antes de la hora pactada Gou ya estaba lista. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo para ultimar detalles. Las medias que tenía eran gruesas y las botas abrigadoras. Por lo que el pequeño short de mezclilla era más bien un adorno. La blusa de cuello ruso y un alegre color azul. El largo cabello rojo estaba amarrado en su acostumbrada coleta y a penas se había puesto rímel y un poco de brillo labial.

Revisó que en su bolsa hubiera dinero, el celular, la credencial y sus llaves. La tomó y fue a la habitación de su hermana. Al primer golpe contra la madera llegó la respuesta y ella pudo entrar.

Jin también estaba lista. Botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de cuello en ve. Justo cuando Gou entró se estaba poniendo su chamarra de piel, también negra. No se había puesto ni una gota de maquillaje ni se había peinado con esmero. Pero la manera natural en que sus rojizos mechones enmarcaba su rostro y lo destacaba le hizo pensar a Gou en lo hermosa que era su hermana.

—Te ves muy bonita, _onee-san_— dijo cariñosa. Ya tenía tiempo que no usaba ese título con ella y decirlo causó que ambas se sonrojaran.

—Tú también,_ imouto_— respondió con extraña timidez Jin, pero antes de que Gou se lanzara feliz a sus brazos el timbre de su casa sonó.

—Llegaron— repuso feliz. Sujetó a la mayor por la mano y la jaló con emoción. La otra chica con trabajos pudo agarrar su bolsa que más parecía una pequeña maleta. Se la cruzó justo cuando su hermanita abrió la puerta y ella se quedó helada en su lugar.

— ¿M-makoto? — Gou escuchó la manera en que su hermana titubeó aquel nombre y la volteó a ver con extrañeza. Pero Jin no tenía la atención en ninguno de los dos, sus ojos veían fijamente la figura del segundo chico y la menor de las Matsuoka podría jurar que escuchó a su hermana decir el nombre más a modo de suspiro. —Haru.

—Jin— saludó Makoto, con una franca y enorme sonrisa que envió cosquillas en el vientre de Gou, la cual al ver esa expresión y oír ese tono de voz tan cerca, era como si iniciara una taquicardia y hasta sus manos sudaban un poco. La pelirroja miró con atención como Makoto conducía con naturalidad la plática— me alegra que aceptaras venir con nosotros a la inauguración del acuario. Lucen muy bellas las dos ¿verdad, Haru?

El mencionado parpadeó con un ligero sobresalto, asintió aún con la vista clavada en Jin. Despegó la mirada solo para dirigirle un cortés saludo a Gou y regresó su atención a Jin, quien ya no había agregado nada ni se había movido de su lugar.

—Vamos— indicó Nanase, dándose la vuelta, pero no llegó a dar un paso, se giró nuevamente y extendió la mano hacía Jin— vamos— repitió.

Gou empujó suavemente a su congelada hermana con el hombro y esa acción pareció despertar a la mayor de las Matsuoka, la cual tomó la mano frente a ella, más como instinto y cortesía pues aún se veía el desconcierto en su rostro.

Makoto a su lado miró la interacción ligeramente nervioso, aunque el ver las acciones de Haru lo hacía sentir que junto con Gou había acertado.

Gou carraspeó atrayendo su atención y lo tomó por el brazo. Ambos se cercioraron de que la casa estuviera bien cerrada antes de seguir a Haru y a Jin hasta la parada de autobuses. Un cómodo y grato silencio se extendió entre ambos, que estaban más atentos a la interacción de los otros dos que a la propia. Descuidadamente entrelazaron los dedos al tomarse de la mano y sentarse. Gou en más de una ocasión se inclinó hacía el joven que tenía a su lado para poder apreciar mejor las expresiones que hacía su hermana.

En un inicio Jin se había mantenido con la mirada fija en la ventana, cualquiera diría que veía los coches pasar, pero Gou supo que lo que en realidad hacía su hermana mayor era ver a Haruka a través del reflejo. Él, por su lado, la veía de reojo y por momentos parecía tentado a iniciar una conversación, pero al final no lo hizo.

—No logra encontrar las palabras adecuadas— murmuró Makoto.

Su cálido aliento envolvió el oído de la chica, Gou brincó nerviosa ante la cercanía y por sus propias acciones. Se sentó bien y apretó un poco, de manera casi inconsciente, la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

—Ella tampoco se lo pone fácil— pudo decir cuando encontró su voz. Sentía la cara casi arder e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no fijar su carmín mirada en la del chico a su lado.

—No, pero ya sabíamos que sería complicado— repuso él, aunque en esta ocasión a Gou le pareció percibir un poco de nerviosismo que no había estado ahí antes. Ella se limitó a asentir y agradeció que llegaran a la parada del acuario, porque a diferencia del silencio anterior, éste tenía una carga que si bien no era incómoda sí era desconcertante, minutos atrás no estaba.

Cuando bajaron del camión Gou notó que al igual que ella y Makoto, Jin y Haru no se habían soltado, sus manos aún estaban firmemente sujetas, a la menor de las Matsuoka le dio la impresión de que ambos se apretaban con fuerza, como si temieran perderse, como si toda comunicación estuviera en ese pequeño gesto. Contrario al suyo que era delicado y envuelto en ternura, en el de su hermana con Haru había una clara tensión.

—Algo pasó entre ellos— sentenció Gou, completamente segura, en un tono muy bajo más para ella que para su acompañante, quien sin embargo asintió.

—Seguro, pero ¿qué y cuándo? Haru también lucía sorprendido de saber que Jin había regresado a Japón y ahora estaba en Samezuka, si no es por el torneo de natación no lo sabríamos.

—No sé— un suspiró escapó tras esas palabras. Aquello en verdad era complicado y tan sólo parecía ser la punta del iceberg "¿qué ocultas, hermana? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?" pensó con melancolía ¿en qué momento se había fracturado su perfecta relación? Nuevamente Gou lamentó que Jin se hubiera ido por tantos años de Japón.

—Kou ¿estás bien?

La chica parpadeó con sorpresa y sintió la cara arder cuando notó que los ojos verdes estaban enfrente de ella. Makoto se había parado justo a delante y le sostenía con una delicadeza sorprendente la barbilla, para poder verle mejor la cara, al soltarla direccionó la mano a la frente y ella retrocedió un paso, sumamente nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, sí— afirmó repetidamente. Él dudó, pero poco a poco su rostro se llenó de comprensión y también se sonrojó, retrocediendo a su vez, ampliando la distancia entre los dos.

—Lo s-siento, K-kou, yo— él casi tartamudeaba y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Makoto Tachibana era encantador.

Sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano nuevamente, para tranquilizarlo.

—No pasa nada, senpai. Pero si no seguimos caminando los vamos a perder. Ellos ya entraron al acuario— respondió Gou, empezando a caminar.

…

Cuando entraron Gou no encontró a su hermana ni a Haru e irremediablemente se inquietó. Paseó su mirada por todos lados, por los pasillos y las vitrinas donde se podía apreciar un gran tanque y a medusas cruzar.

La visión borró por un momento toda preocupación y como niña chiquita arrastró al joven que tenía hacía el cristal. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y ni siquiera notó la forma en que Makoto enmudeció al verla, tampoco notó la fijeza de la verde mirada, ni la sonrisa que brotó en el chico al poder contemplarla.

—Hermoso— murmuraron a la par los dos, aunque se referían a distintas cosas, no pudieron evitar reír y Makoto fingió que también se refería a las medusas.

Continuaron el recorrido observando a distintas criaturas marinas, Gou se sintió en especial atraída por los tiburones y pensó en Jin ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿En qué parte estaba? ¿Lo estaría disfrutando tanto como ella? Esperaba que sí y así todo valdría por completo la pena, incluso sus duras palabras.

Conforme caminaban más en el acuario Makoto y Gou se acercaron, sus brazos se rozaron y sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente sujetas. Reían con las frases del otro y por momentos despegaban la mirada de los enormes cristales, de los animales y se centraban en los ojos ajenos, en contemplar las expresiones faciales, en inundar las fosas nasales con el grato aroma de quien estaba a su lado y en controlar ese cosquilleo que por momentos se intensificaba en ambos.

…

El frío viento los saludó cuando salieron y ambos se estremecieron. Gou agradeció el cálido abrigo de su blusa. Miró el reloj y pensó que desgraciadamente ya empezaba a ser hora de regresar, no sabía cuál era el límite que su mamá había fijado con su hermana, pero no creía que superara a las 10 de la noche y el recorrido del acuario a la casa era de casi una hora, por lo que tendrían que ponerse en marcha.

Gou notó que también Makoto parecía pensar en ello. Porque había soltado un suspiro tras ver el reloj. Paseó su esmeralda mirada por todo el lugar, como si buscara algo o más bien a alguien, dos personas en particular.

Gou lo imitó poniéndose de puntas. Por primera vez desde que se separaron Gou se preguntó en dónde diablos se había metido su hermana y Haru.

— ¿Dónde estarán?— preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Al notarlo rieron y nuevamente se perdieron en la mirada y sonrisa ajena. Gou y Makoto estaban cada vez más cerca. Él se había inclinado y ella se puso de puntitas hacía él.

Lo primero que Gou sintió fue la otra nariz rozar la propia, después el aliento en los labios y luego la suavidad de la otra boca sobre la suya. Poco a poco rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos y él rodeó su cintura.

Makoto la elevó un poco y ella cerró los ojos, abrazándose más sin llegar a presionar con verdadera fuerza. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, ella abrió los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Makoto. Lo escuchó reír feliz por lo bajó y ella misma rió.

Él, aprovechando la posición se giró y ambos dieron vueltas. Gou soltó su cuello y se aferró sus hombros, dichosa de poder sentir los músculos de la zona. Cuando Tachibana se paró, sin bajarla, Gou vio a su hermana y a Haru.

—Allá—gritó extendiendo el brazo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices, Kou?

—Ellos están por ahí, Makoto…— respondió, pero él la bajó antes de que agregara el senpai con plena intención de que disminuyera la formalidad entre los dos.

Caminaron de la mano hacía el punto y aunque Gou ya no los distinguía entre las cabezas, notó que Makoto sí lo hacía.

…

Makoto y Gou se quedaron de pie a una considerable distancia de ellos. Parecían hablar muy seriamente y la menor de las Matsuoka no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas al distinguir la nariz roja de su hermana y lo que, estaba casi segura, era temblor.

Jin tenía los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas y parecía controlarse para no empezar a gritar. Haru, por su parte, también se notaba tenso por la posición de sus hombros y postura, pero de ahí en fuera su rostro estaba fríamente tranquilo, sin mucha expresión.

Gou casi se sintió irritada al verlos, no entendía qué pasaba, pero para ella era claro que su hermana estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si no es que ya había llorado y él lucía, pese a todo, sereno. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso en dirección a ellos, para intervenir, cuando escuchó un "Haru" preocupado por parte de Makoto.

Gou entendió que Makoto había notado algo en él que ella no, pero por lo visto su hermana no era la única que estaba por alcanzar su límite. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a quedarse a lado de Makoto. Aunque su decisión estuvo a punto de fallar cuando Jin se puso de pie bruscamente y caminó hacía donde ellos estaban, pese a que no los había visto.

Haru la sujetó del brazo y ella hizo el movimiento para soltarse, pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada. La jaló hacía sí y la abrazó con tanto cariño y fuerza, que Gou tuvo la impresión de que Haru tenía algo increíblemente valioso y delicado en brazos.

El temblor en Jin se hizo más notorio, pero también la forma en que la chica terminó por corresponderle a Nanase, aferrándose con tanta intensidad como si se tratara de un salvavidas en el mar salvaje.

Gou contuvo la respiración y notó la mirada ligeramente borrosa, odiaba ver a su hermana sufrir y en un pequeño punto dentro de sí misma odiaba no ser ella quien la abrazara, porque eso significaba que no era ella en quien Jin más confiaba, no era su ella en quien su hermana se desahogaba.

Makoto debió notarlo porque de un momento a otro la rodeo con sus brazos, cariñoso y comprensivo.

—No sé qué pasa entre ellos, ni qué se están diciendo, pero créeme que se nota la forma en que ella te quiere y con el tiempo te lo contará—Gou asintió, pese a que una parte de ella dudaba de esas palabras, otra sabía que eran verdad y que tarde o temprano Jin también se abriría con ella y le contaría, porque Gou no pensaba dejarla en paz y siempre cuidaría de su hermana mayor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Gracias por leer!

Yo quería subir un fanfic para el 14 de febrero y si bien mi idea original para esta fecha era escribir algo **yaoi**, no pude hacerlo por falta de tiempo y esta historia ya estaba escrita, así que pensé ¿por qué no intentarlo? Espero que a alguien le llame la atención y le guste, aunque sea un poquito... *nervios, nervios* más por el uso de Fem!Rin, a la cual llamé Jin por dos cosas: una porque usar también Rin me conflictuaba un poco xD y la otra es porque me divierte pensar que si en un universo mis niños de Free! fueran chicas, se llamarían como niños, tal cual le pasa a Gou. Elegí Jin por la fonética, más que nada... De igual manera esta historia, originalmente era para un reto que me hizo mi imouto x3, por eso es hetero, ja, ja y ¿han visto lo linda que es Fem!Rin? Cielos, es que yo lo amo en TODAS sus versiones, me caso xD.

Y bueno, esto será un two-shot, así que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en aproximadamente 2 semanas, si puedo antes *-* ¡lo intentaré! Claro, eso si a alguien le interesa... :'3 Será desde el punto de vista de Jin para saber qué pasó con Haru y cómo es que llegan al punto de abrazarse y declararse en ese gesto su amor eterno xDD, por lo que sí, de cierta forma habrá más HaruRin, este cap. fue para el GouMako. Creo que eso es todo...

¡Feliz día y bonito fin de semana!

Mucho amor de sus OTP y fagirleo ;) ¡nos leemos!


End file.
